Can't take no more part 1
This is non-cannon and this is not how they actually meet the Australia patrol. Part one is not creepy, but it will get worse. I just didn't want to post this on the fanon wiki. Characters Sarah the FBI pup main seven paw patrol Star(Sarah) Simon Cinnamon Sasha Shasta Faith Oliver Charity Snappy Daiske Asuna Risa Riku Johnathon Kirito Nico Jade Raven Tyler Jane Livie Aron Arianna Cyan Clover Jay Thorn Speckles Shooter Leroy Thorn Lucky Australia PAW patrol minor characters Taxi and Tod Daisy Summary Sarah got up and stretched. She walked outside and was met by Zuma. "Good morning Sarah. Sleep well?" He asked her. Sarah nodded. "Yeah! you?" she asked. "yes." he replied. Just then Simon and Cinnamon raced by being chased by Star. Sarah smiled at them. It was so cute seeing her pups playing like that. "You guys having fun?" she asked. Simon and Cinnamon stopped and nodded. "Yeah! Star is the best!" they cried. "I'm gonna get you if you don't start running! Rawr!" Star cried. Cinnamon squealed and took off running again. Faith was watching near by. She sniffed with disdain, but kept her eye on Simon. Suddenly Ryder came out. "Hey Sarah, Zuma, we are all meeting up on the top floor of the Lookout." he told them. Sarah and Zuma nodded. They followed Ryder into the Lookout. All the other pups were waiting at the top. "Is anything wrong?" Sarah asked. Ryder shook his head. "We are going to go on a trip. We will have to take a plane though, there is no way we could take the paw patrol-er for this..." Ryder told them. "Where are we going?" Sarah asked curiously. "Australia." Rubble told her. "Waitaminute. We don't need no darn plane! I can fix up the paw patroller and let it go into the sea." Lucky cried. Ryder looked at him surprised. "You could do that?" he asked. Lucky had never mentioned that before. "With Rocky's help? totally!" Lucky said. They all turned to Rocky who nodded. "Lets do this." He said. Marshall let out a sigh of relief. He hated planes. ****** Meanwhile, in the elevator... Risa and Riku were listening in on the conversation. They had made sure the Elavator doors wouldn't open so no one knew they were there. "So cool! Lets go tell the others!" Riku said. Risa nodded. They went down to the first floor. A crowd of puppies was waiting for them. "So what did they say?" Asked Raven quietly. "We are going on a trip to Australia!" Riku told them. "So cool!" Oliver cried. "I wouldn't want to go there..." Kirito said in a scared voice. "Why not?" Charity asked him sweetly. "Well.. do you even know what lives up there?!" He cried. "No. Just tell us Kirito." Faith snapped. "There are all sorts of poisonous animals, spiders, bugs, crocodiles that could swallow a pup whole, big apex predators that kill without a second glance, and worst of all... Big sharks!" Kirito cried. "oh... maybe not so exciting..." Cinnamon whimpered. "Stop trying to scare them! I'm sure it's not ''that ''bad." Star said calmly. "Th-that sounds bad to me!" Jay whimpered and cowered. His blind eyes were wide with worry. Just then the Elevator dinged and their parents stepped out. All the pups stayed silent as hey awaited to be told what was happening. Even if they already knew the answer. "Well, we have a big announcement..." Rocky said. "We are going..." Skye continued. "To Australia!" they all said together. "Yaaaaay." The pups said unenthusiastically. All the parents looked at each other in surprise. They expected the pups to be more excited. "Well, come on Rocky. We'd better start get working on the PAW patroller." Lucky said. Rocky nodded and followed. "I'd better get my deliveries done." Shasta cried and headed after them. "Okay! See you when you get back!" her mate Snappy cried. Sarah turned to the pups. "Why don't you all go play?" She asked them. They nodded and walked out of the lookout. "You don't think anything bad is going to happen do you?" Tyler asked his older sister Jane. "No! Definitely not." Jane told him. Tyler let out a sigh of relief. ****** A week later Lucky and Rocky had an announcement. "We're finished! We can go to Australia now!" Lucky announced. "Thats great!" Ryder said. "All right pups, start packing. We will leave tomorrow." All the parents turned away and started getting ready. Daiske was having trouble getting everything done. "Okay... so how much do I need to pack?" he muttered. "Need some help?" his sister Asuna asked him. "Yes please!" he said greatfully. ******** The next day came and all the pups waited patiently for everyone to gather. Katie, Daisy, Taxi and Tod were there to see them off. "Now, you three behave and listen to your father." Daisy told her three pups softly. After a lick from Marshall she stepped back. "We'll take good care of the Lookout while your gone." Katie told them. "You have fun now!" Taxi said. "We will. Thank you!" Sarah said. "Yeah, real fun." Thorn said and closed her eyes. She layed down and fell asleep. Soon everyone was on board, and the paw patroller headed off. "Is this going to be scary when we go in the ocean? Cinnamon asked her mom. "Honestly sweetie, I don't know. Lucky said we will drive as far as we can on land and then head into the sea. That will take a couple of days." Sarah told her. Cinnamon nodded. After a while, Faith groaned. "I'm SO bored! When are we gonna get there?!" She asked. "Not for a few days dear." Sasha told her. Faith groaned. "I know! Lets sing as we ride! 100 bowls of Kibble on the wall! 100 hundred bowls of kibble-" Star began. "Take one down, and pass it around, now there's 99 bowls of kibble on the wall!" The other pups joined in. The adults giggled and joined in where they could. When that song was over, they began singing all kinds of songs. Most of them being Disney. Like; I can go the distance (from Hercules), I just can't wait to be king (the lion king), Let it go (Frozen), and all sorts of other songs. They told stories, slept, sang, played games, and worked on activity books the adults had brought along. Soon they reached as far as they could go on land. "Prepare to submerge!" Lucky cried. They heard a splash, and then nothing. "Are we under water?" Cinnamon asked timidly. "Yup kid! You want to see something cool?" Lucky asked her. Cinnamon ducked her head. "Um... sure!" she said. Lucky pressed a button and the roof opened to reveal a thick layer of see-through glass. All the pups gasped in wonder as they looked up to see all the fishies and other under water creatures swimming by. They didn't need anything to distract them now, all thy had to do was look up and be amazed. Even Thorn stayed awake longer to gaze up at the sea life above. A couple more days passed and suddenly they heard another splash. They looked up and saw the sun. They were there. In Australia. Ryder took the Paw patroller to a familiar looking building. "Hey, that looks like our lookout!" Sarah said. "Ryder, where are we?" "Welcome to the Australia PAW Patrol's home base." Ryder said. A girl was waiting outside for them outside. Ryder hopped out and hugged her. "Hey Keina!" He cried. Keina smiled. "Hey Ryder!" she said and hugged him back. Slowly pups gathered behind her. As the others piled out, the pups behind Keina smiled. "Welcome to Australia PAW patrol!" Keina cried.